1. Field of the Invention
The present invention realtes to a control apparatus for controlling an air conditioning apparatus suitable for air conditioning of a passsenger compartment of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a contrtol apparatus for controlling individually or simultaneously air conditioning units each provided in first and second compartment sections into which the passenger compartment to be air-conditioned is separated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for air conditioning an automotive passenger compartment composed of first and second compartment sections to be air-conditioned is well known. The air conditioning apparatus comprises a first air conditioning unit having an adjustable air conditioning capacity and provided in the first air conditioning section disposed in a front portion of the automotive passenger compartment, a second air-conditioning unit having an adjustable air cooling capacity and provided in the second air conditioning section disposed in a rear portion of the passenger compartment, and a third air conditioning unit having an adjustable air heating capacity and provided in the second air conditioning section.
Conventionally, in the air conditioning apparatus of such type, the operation and the adjustment of the air conditioning capacity of the respective air conditioning units are carried out manually and individually. In the prior art air conditioning manner, in case that the passenger compartment is excessively cooled down or heated up, the respective air conditioning unit must be manually operated or inoperated, or the air conditioning capacity thereof must be manually changed in compliance with a variation in the air condition. Accordingly, the manual operation must be made frequently and hence it is difficult to constantly maintain the compartment temperature at a suitable level.